


Puppies

by Anonymous



Series: Good Boy [2]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Bestiality, Breeding, Butt Plugs, Daddy Kink, Dirty Talk, Extremely Underage, Frottage, Incest, Knotting, Multi, Nipple Play, Nursing Kink, Oral Sex, Parent/Child Incest, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-25
Updated: 2013-11-25
Packaged: 2018-01-02 15:16:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1058324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen was happy being his dog's 'Lady' but now he wants a family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Puppies

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written for [this prompt](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/78939.html?thread=28707931#t28707931) at the SPN Kink Meme.
> 
> Disclaimer: This is all fantasy and the author does not endorse anything that happens in this fic.

Ollie was Jensen's dog, but he was also his Tramp. Jensen had wanted to get married to Ollie but his Daddy explained that dogs didn't have weddings, but that if you let a dog put his peepee in your butt hole you were as-good-as-married. So Jensen was as-good-as-married to Ollie but what he really wanted was a family.

After the first time Jensen let Ollie put his peepee in him almost everyday, hoping that this time they would get puppies. It didn't hurt anymore, his Daddy kept his hole open and slick with lube so that Ollie's cock would just slip right in.

Daddy used to make a pillow pile for Jensen to lie on, so Ollie could jump on him easier, but it wasn't great as the pillows tended to slide around a lot. So he bought this really old footstool that was heavy enough that even Ollie's enthusiastic thrusting couldn't move it. Jensen lay on his front the first time but the top of the footstool wasn't soft enough and hurt when it rubbed against his peepee.

But then Jensen made the most wonderful discovery. He could lie on his back on the footstool. And Ollie would push his penis in and Jensen could wrap his legs around Ollie and rub his peepee against his dog's fur until he came.

Jared was watching right now, pumping his dick as Jensen hung on to the dog jack-hammering its cock into his hole. Jensen normally couldn't talk much when Ollie made puppies with him, too out of his mind with pleasure to do much more than shriek or squeal, but his Daddy had said Ollie liked being told he was making him feel good, so he tried to talk a bit more now.

"Yes! Ollie, please!" he gasped, feeling Ollie's peepee hit him inside in such a good way every time he thrust in. "Just – there, right there. Give me your puppies!"

Ollie whined, his thrusts becoming more erratic, and licked Jensen across the face. Jensen opened his mouth and let Ollie's tongue in, kissing back. He liked kissing Ollie. It made him feel like they were properly married. All the couples in his Disney movies kissed each other and Lady and Tramp had as well.

Jensen heard a groan from Jared. He thought maybe his Daddy was coming but he didn't pay much attention because it felt like Ollie was knotting now and this was his favorite part. The ball on Ollie's peepee was growing, he couldn't pull it out and was just sliding it back and forth a little inside Jensen. Jensen latched onto Ollie's middle and rocked his hips frantically, rubbing his peepee, and shrieked as he came.

He panted as he lay back on the footstool. Ollie was stuck, stretching him inside, and he could feel warmth from the white stuff coming out of Ollie's peepee. His Daddy said that was where the puppies came from, and Jensen had to let Ollie put it in him so the stork knew they wanted puppies.

"Daddy, why haven't the puppies come yet?" Jensen demanded suddenly. "Ollie's put his peepee in me like a gazillion times, they should be here already!"

Jared glanced up from where he wiping come from his stomach. He looked a little cornered.

"Well, it might be different for a boy and a dog … Who knows if boys can even have puppies?"

Jensen was shocked. " _No!_ " he screamed. "You said we could have puppies!"

And he started crying, feeling utterly betrayed. "Why did you lie, Daddy?" he sobbed, and hugged Ollie closer, feeling his peepee shift inside him as he did so.

"Oh honey, Jenny, I'm sorry," said Jared, reaching towards Jensen and getting hit when he was close enough to touch.

"You lied to me!" Jensen shrieked, face red and coated in tears.

"Jen, stop crying, please," Jared tried, looking distressed. "...What do I know? I'm probably wrong. You should keep trying, I'm sure the stork will come."

"R-really?" Jensen sniffed, voice wavering.

"Sure," said Jared. "The stork is probably just a little late, that's all." 

It seemed like that was the case, because five days later Jensen found a box in the living room when he came downstairs in the morning. He screamed with excitement when he opened it and a tiny puppy leaped out. It was all black and had short fur and a pointy nose. Jensen laughed as the puppy jumped all over him and licked him on the face.

"Daddy, look! It's our puppy, Ollie and me made a puppy!"

Jared smiled and Jensen patted the excitable puppy on the head.

"But where's the rest of the puppies? We need six."

Jared grimaced. "Isn't one enough?"

"But Lady and Tramp had four!" Jensen protested, frowning. "Me and Ollie are gonna keep trying till we have six."

Later that night Jensen put the puppy (which he named Scamp, after Lady and Tramp's puppy) to bed. There was an extra dog bed on the floor in Jensen's room that Jared had put there for Scamp but when Jensen got into bed with Ollie the puppy wouldn't stop crying and whining. Jensen squirmed around, trying to muffle the sounds.

"What should we do, Ollie?" he whispered. "Daddy said babies shouldn't sleep in their parent's bed."

Ollie whined and Jensen lay there a little longer listening to the puppy cry until he couldn't take it anymore.

"Here Scamp," he said softy, and patted the bed.

The little puppy ran over and started barking, trying to jump into the bed. Jensen laughed and picked it up, letting it nuzzle under the covers between him and Ollie. The three of them fell asleep like that, curled up together like a family.

:::

Jensen was holding Scamp up, looking at him from different angles. The puppy yipped and licked him on the face but Jensen just frowned.

"Daddy, why doesn't Scamp look like me or Ollie?" he asked.

Jared looked up from where he was working on his computer. Jensen had to occupy himself and not bother Daddy when he was working, but for some reason Jared didn't mind if Ollie wanted to put his peepee in Jensen, even when they were loud, because every time he would stop and watch.

"He looks like Ollie," he said. "They both have black fur."

"But Ollie isn't all black! And Scamp has shorter fur and his nose is different," said Jensen, pulling a face, unable to believe his Daddy couldn't see the obvious differences.

Jared didn't answer for a second. "He probably gets it from his grandma or grandpa. Puppies don't always look exactly the same as their parents. I mean, we don't look exactly the same, right?"

Jensen screwed up his face, considering that. "I guess..." he finally said, still unconvinced.

He put Scamp down in his lap and the puppy immediately shoved his head under Jensen's top, nosing and licking at his chest. Jensen giggled. He wondered what Scamp was looking for under there. Was he hungry? He remembered the puppies in '101 Dalmatians' had drunk milk from the cows' udders, and Jared had said udders were the same as nipples.

Jensen had nipples. And since he was Scamp's mommy he should feed him.

Mind made up, Jensen wriggled out of his top and picked Scamp up, holding him to his nipple. The puppy seemed to understand straight away, licking at the bud before settling in to suck at it. Jensen gasped at the feel of wet suction around the sensitive flesh and cradled the puppy closer.

"Jen – what are you doing?"

Jensen turned his head to see Jared looking at him with a funny expression on his face. "I'm feeding Scamp, Daddy! This is how mommies feed their babies."

Jared said nothing and carried on staring, one hand sneaking down to palm his erection through his trousers. Jensen patted Scamp on the head and let the pup carry on nursing. It felt good, pricks of pleasure coming from the feel of that tiny mouth on his nipple, making his little dick chub up. Then Scamp gave a particularly hard suck and his teeth nipped him, making Jensen yelp. The puppy squirmed out of his hold and fell to the floor, trotting off to look for his Daddy.

"Bad puppy!" Jensen scolded, a little frown on his face. 

He rubbed his sore nipple and squeezed it once, experimentally.

"Daddy!" he said in alarm. "I don't think it's working. I can't get any milk out."

"Oh," said Jared, sounding distracted, his hand squeezing the bulge in his trousers. "I, uh – boys can't actually make milk, Jenny."

Jensen's lip quivered as he tried to take this in. "But – but how can I be Scamp's mommy if I can't feed him?"

"Oh sweetheart," said Jared. "Come here."

He held his arms out and Jensen climbed into his lap, hugging him tightly,

"It doesn't make you any less of a mommy," he said, kissing the top of Jensen's head and rubbing his back. "Boys can't make milk but you give Scamp comfort instead. It's like a pacifier but it's much better when it's a real nipple."

Jensen thought that over while he was holding his Daddy, face pressed into his chest. It made sense but - "We've never done that before," he said softly and then turned his head up to look at Jared. "Can I try?" 

Jared looked a little surprised but he nodded and unbuttoned his shirt. Jensen moved closer, wrapping his legs around Jared's hips and just stared for now. Jared's nipples were bigger than his, and a little darker. Jensen licked the nearest one and watched as it hardened.

"Fuck, Jenny," Jared groaned and he put his hand behind Jensen's head and pushed him closer.

Jensen opened his mouth and sucked the nipple in, dragging his tongue over it. He thought maybe his Daddy was right about it being comforting, because it felt nice. He felt safe like this, protected, suckling while his Daddy held him close.

Jensen sucked and sucked until Jared pulled him off with a sigh. "Hey, why don't you try sucking something bigger?" he said, and opened his legs further, making Jensen's bottom dip down and settle on the hard bulge.

"Okay!" said Jensen, happy to make his Daddy feel good. 

He jumped off Jared's legs and unbuttoned his Daddy's jeans, pulling out the swollen, red penis he found in there. Jensen wrapped his hands around it and kissed it on the head, giggling when it twitched a little. He wasn't scared of his Daddy's peepee anymore. He'd touched it so many times that he was used to it now and liked feeling its silky softness.

He opened his mouth and let the head in, sucking gently, his hands circling the rest of the length. Jared groaned and threw his head back, pushing his hips forward and easing his cock further into Jensen's warm mouth.

"That's it, honey, you like that, don't you? You like sucking on your Daddy's cock."

Jensen hummed in agreement around the length in his mouth, swirling his tongue around it and moving his hands the way Jared had told him he liked. He wished Ollie could talk to him and tell him what he liked too, because Jensen was Ollie's Lady and he should know how to make his Tramp feel good. Jensen just had to guess what Ollie liked from how he reacted. 

He knew that Jared liked seeing Jensen's eyes when he sucked him, so he kept his eyes on him the whole time. There was a funny salty taste in his mouth coming from the clear stuff that always oozed from Jared's peepee at the beginning. Jared groaned and gripped his hair, holding him in place.

"Oh fuck, fuck I'm close," said Jared between gritted teeth, his hips stuttering. "Swallow it baby, take Daddy's load."

Jared's hips jerked upwards and Jensen's mouth was suddenly full of liquid. He tried to swallow it all down but it was too much and he started to choke. Jared released him when he felt Jensen start to cough and pulled back, his cock spurting one last load over Jensen's face.

Jensen coughed, spitting up some of the stuff that had come out of his Daddy's peepee onto the floor. His eyes were watering a little and he rubbed them with the back of his hand, inadvertently rubbing come into them.

"Daddy," he cried, his eyes stinging.

He heard footsteps but thankfully Jared was not gone long before he was back with a warm wet flannel, wiping it over his face. Jensen smiled at his Daddy when his face was all clean.

"Did I make you feel good?"

Jared smiled back. "Yeah, you did, honey."

"I'm glad, Daddy. 'Cos you need someone to look after you since you don't have an Ollie."

"I don't need anyone except you," said Jared, kissing Jensen on the cheek and ruffling his hair before going back to the computer to work.

:::

The next few days Jensen spent trying to teach Scamp some tricks and making him stop peeing on the floor. Ollie seemed to resent the shift of Jensen's attention and would try to distract him by pushing him down and licking him until Jensen got them to the footstool so they could try making more puppies together.

Jensen was just then climbing over the footstool when he heard Jared speak up.

"Why don't you get on top of me, Jenny?"

Jensen glanced over his shoulder, wide eyed. "Wha – Are you gonna be the footstool for me?" he asked then laughed at the thought. "Footstool Daddy."

"Yeah, that's right," Jared said, smiling, stripping off his clothes and lying down on the floor. "C'mere."

He pulled Jensen on top of of his naked body and manoeuvred him into position, his son's knees around his middle and their chests flush. Jensen wriggled a little, enjoying the way Jared's body felt underneath him and how his Daddy's hard cock slid against his stomach. 

"Will my peepee ever be as big as yours?" said Jensen, humping his hips slightly and rubbing his little dick against Jared's length.

"I'm sure it will."

Jensen raised his head slightly to look down between their bodies. His Daddy's cock was hard and leaking already. Jensen's was hard too, but it looked pathetic next to his Daddy's long length, just a little nub sticking out.

"You must have the biggest peepee in the world, Daddy!"

Jared's body started shaking and Jensen realised he was laughing.

"Are you jealous, Jenny?" he said. "'Cos you know I love your little boy cock, it's so tiny and delicate and pretty."

Jensen blushed and buried his face in his Daddy's chest, hiding his smile. He felt Jared's hands cup his butt cheeks and slide a finger down between them before saying, "God, you're still wet. C'mon, that's enough talk, I'm sure you're desperate for Ollie to breed you." And then he spread Jensen's cheeks and whistled to signal Ollie.

Ollie came over immediately and jumped on top of Jensen, whose heart started pounding from anticipation. He felt Ollie's wet cock jab at him a couple of times before Jared got his hand in between and guided it into position.

The air left Jensen's lungs as Ollie pushed forwards and buried his cock in him in one hard shove. The dog started immediately pounding into him, his thrusts jerking Jensen back and forth on top of Jared, their cocks rubbing together. Ollie was draped over his back, panting hot breaths on the back of his neck and his Daddy was firm and solid underneath him. Jensen felt incredibly safe and protected like this, sandwiched between the two people he loved most in the whole world.

"C'mon baby, tell Ollie how much you like this," growled Jared.

"Oh!" Jensen gasped. "Ollie! Your peepee, it – it feels so good, moving in my hole."

"Fuck!" said Jared. "Tell him what you are."

Jensen could feel Jared's hips rolling a little under him and he clamped onto the body below him a little tighter. He could barely think with the beautiful friction underneath him and the probing pleasure behind him but he tried his best to obey his Daddy.

"I – I'm your Lady, Ollie. I'm your bitch, and – and I love it! Please, please breed me!"

"God, yeah that's it. Let him fuck you, you love it, you dirty dog slut."

Ollie's peepee was swelling up and Jensen let out a little whimper of pleasure as it stretched his hole wider. Ollie panted right in his ear and whined as his thrusts started to slow down and finally stop.

"Does that feel good, Jenny?" whispered Jared. "Ollie's huge knot in you?"

"It's so good, Daddy," sighed Jensen and rocked his hips slightly.

"You wanna come with Ollie's cock still in you, pumping his come inside?"

Jensen hummed in agreement and started to thrust down with a little more fervor. Jared circled his arms around Jensen's back, underneath the dog's bulk, and gave a little thrust back of his own.

"That's it, honey. Just get yourself off on me, rub yourself against your Daddy's big cock."

Jensen smiled into Jared's chest. "I like your cock, Daddy. It's so long and hard and – and it feels really good."

His Daddy gave a grunt and rocked his hips upwards. Jensen pushed down, sliding his little peepee across Jared's hard length, revelling in the delicious friction. The good feelings started to build up inside, from the pressure of Ollie's knot inside him and his Daddy's hard body rubbing against him. Jensen bit his lip as his hips humped faster and then he came, crying out "Daddy!".

Jared came a second later with a groan, hot liquid splashing between them. Jensen lay bonelessly on top of him, resting his head on his Daddy and feeling his chest rise and fall.

"That definitely worked," he said with a secret smile.

"Wha-?"

"The puppies, Daddy. Me and Ollie are gonna have more puppies."

:::

And he was right.

A week later there was another box in the living room and two golden haired puppies came tumbling out. Jensen clapped his hands with delight and held them up for Jared to see.

"Daddy, they have my hair color! And they're girls, Scamp has two sisters now!"

"That's great, Jenny," said Jared, getting down and picking up one of the puppies to put in his lap. "What are you gonna call them?"

"Um … this one is gonna be Penny and – and I don't know about the other puppy."

"What about Rover?"

"Daddy! That's not a girl's name," Jensen huffed and chewed his lips in thought. "I wanna call her another girl's name from '101 Dalmatians' … so, Perdita or Jewel..."

"Jewel's a pretty name," said Jared, patting the as-yet-unnamed puppy in his lap.

"...Okay! Her grandpa can name her." 

Jensen beamed as he watched Scamp and Penny wrestle on the floor. Jared spoke up, a little hesitantly.

"Three puppies now, huh. That's a really good size family. Lots of parents stop at three kids, you know."

"No!" Jensen shouted. "I already said, we're having six puppies."

"...It's getting a little expensive, Jenny."

"Then me and Ollie can get jobs," said Jensen, turning his full glare on his Daddy.

"Jenny..." said Jared, a little helplessly but he didn't bring up the subject again.

Unfortunately, the stork didn't come at all over the next few weeks. Jensen looked after his three puppies; Scamp, Penny and Jewel, and tried to be a good mommy to them, and he bred with Ollie at least once a day, sometimes twice, but it wasn't working. He was starting to feel desperate, his family still wasn't complete, what if he couldn't have any more puppies?

He started crying one time when Ollie was just pulling his knot out of him. He could feel the dog's come dripping out and he put his fingers to his hole, trying to push it back in. What if that was the reason the stork hadn't come yet? His hole wasn't as tight as before, maybe Ollie's come wasn't staying in long enough for the stork to get the message.

"Jenny, hey, what's the matter?"

He felt his Daddy's arms pull him up and cradle him in his lap. Jensen clung onto him, hiccuping through his tears.

" _D-daddy_ ," he sobbed. "I-I keep trying and-and the stork hasn't come yet. Wh-where's the rest of the puppies?"

Jared shushed him, holding him close and rubbing his back. "Is it really that important to you, having six puppies?"

Jensen nodded, rubbing his face against the soft material of Jared's shirt. "I d-don't think the stork's g-getting the message," he said and sniffed loudly. "'Cos Ollie's come doesn't stay in me for long enough."

Jared hummed thoughtfully, mouth pressed against Jensen's hair, and said, "Well, there's things we could use to stop it coming out."

"Really?" said Jensen, looking up with eager, if somewhat watery eyes. "Like what?"

"There's a plug that you can stick in your hole, and it'll stop anything from coming out."

"And then me and Ollie can have more puppies?"

"...Sure."

:::

His Daddy showed him the plug the next time Jensen bred with Ollie. He was lying on his back clutching Ollie, whose knot was still buried in him, and he looked over with curiosity at the thing Jared was holding. It was bright pink with a tapering tip and a flared wide end. It didn't look like Ollie's _or_ Daddy's peepee and Jensen wondered what it would feel like.

"And that'll stay in?' he asked.

"Yep," Jared smiled. "You can walk around and play and it won't come out."

When Ollie pulled out of Jensen Jared lubed up the plug and pushed it inside. It wasn't as big as Ollie's knot and felt a little small in Jensen's stretched hole. Jensen worried it would fall out but when he stood up his muscles seemed to grip it automatically. He fidgeted a little as he tried to get used to it.

"How's that feel, honey?"

"Umm..." Jensen's forehead creased a little. "It's kinda weird. I can feel it inside but it's not doing anything … It's working though, Ollie's come isn't coming out!" And he beamed.

"That's great," said Jared and he ruffled Jensen's hair.

So Jensen started wearing the plugs after Ollie bred him. It felt a little strange, any time he moved he could feel it nudging up inside him but it never got close enough to that spot that felt really good, no matter how much he squirmed. But it worked. It kept all of Ollie come inside and sometimes Jensen imagined that he could feel it sloshing around inside him, letting the stork know he wanted more puppies.

But it didn't feel enough like Ollie's peepee or Daddy's finger. It was too alien and strange and Jesen could normally only keep it in for an hour before he was desperate to take it out.

"It doesn't have a knot," he told his Daddy one time. "It feels too weird. I don't like it."

Jensen thought it was just something he had to put up with in his wish to have more puppies but his Daddy surprised him a few days later with a present. Jensen held it in his hands, awestruck, stroking its smooth surface. It was another plug – smaller than Ollie's peepee but in the middle was a swollen ball.

Jensen flung himself at Jared, hugging him tightly and chanting, "Thank you thank you thank you Daddy!"

It became Jensen's new favorite thing. He would put it as soon as Ollie's penis left his hole, and leave it in as long as possible, begging to keep it in when Jared told him it was time to take it out. Sometimes when he sat down the knot would push against the spot inside him in such a good way that he would squirm about to move it and call Ollie over to lick him till he came.

It felt like Ollie was in him all the time. 

Despite all the fun he was having Jensen didn't quite forget about his wish to have more puppies. He worriedly asked Jared several times about it, but Jared reassured him each time that he was sure the stork had got the message, and that it was probably just delayed in flying over.

One morning Jensen woke up, gently let the puppies out of bed, and gave Ollie a kiss on his nose. He walked downstairs, yawning and rubbing his eyes sleepily, and stopped dead when he entered the kitchen and saw a big box on the floor.

"Daddy, is that-?"

Jared smiled over at him from the kitchen table where he was drinking his coffee. "Hmm, I don't know. I did see the box moving a little though," he said playfully.

"Puppies!" Jensen shrieked and ran over, ready to welcome the new additions to the family.


End file.
